Hello Mrs Mariano!
by hxc nerd
Summary: A day in the life of Jess and Rory Mariano. Oneshot.


-1

A/N: I got this idea one day, and I'm pretty sure this'll be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay? Jeez, stop making me say it.

---------------------

"Hello class." Rory called out as she entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Mariano!" All of the kids called out happily. Rory was a great teacher all of the kids loved her.

Every morning when the kids called her Mrs. Mariano, it always somehow surprised her. I mean, almost her entire life she had been Ms. Gilmore, and then for two years after she started teaching. But this was Mrs. Mariano's first year. Just hearing the name put a smile on her face, so it was a good surprise. Rory noticed that she had been smiling a lot lately. She couldn't think of a single time in her life that she had smiled this much. When she wanted to be mad and serious it was annoying, but other than that she didn't mind it.

---------------------

That night, when she got home Rory was happy to see Jess sitting on the couch, reading of course. But quickly realized what he was reading.

"Not another Hemingway!"

"Don't diss Hemingway!"

"I thought that you got over this Hemingway craze." Rory loved little fights like this. She looked forward to them everyday.

"It's not a craze! Anyone who knows anything at all, would know that Hemingway is the best, and is a great writer." Even though Jess was always a little annoyed, he still kind of enjoyed these fights, and now knew this one would soon come to an end and another would start.

"Of course." Rory replied in a sarcastic tone. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking burgers."

"Well, if we have burgers then we're watching Willy Wonka."

"Not again" Here was the next quarrel.

"Hey, if you love me, then you have to love Willy Wonka."

"Okay, burgers and Willy Wonka tonight, but tomorrow night, Saturday Night Fever and…" Jess was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Indian food." Rory couldn't help but smile at her suggestion. Jess frowned. "We're not going to burn the house down, it's not the only way we'll get the smell out. And if the smell never comes out I won't mind because I love Indian food." Rory explained while plopping down onto the couch next to Jess. Jess sighed and after a few seconds he mumbled…

"Fine." Jess usually gave up because it was very difficult to win with Rory.

"Really!"

"Yes, but I'm not gonna like it, and I'm making a face the whole time."

"Looking Forward to it. Okay, I have to go and work on a couple of articles for the magazine. Can you order the food?"

"Yeah. So how was work?" Rory was already at the computer typing away, and Jess was headed towards the phone.

"It was great. Those kids are hilarious. But the office was kind of slow tonight." Rory had two jobs. She taught a third grade class during the day, and worked for a magazine company at night. What can I say? Rory likes keeping busy. "But I expect it to be a mob scene tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Jess asked sounding a little distracted because he was looking for the number of the burger place in town. But Rory was confident that he wasn't too distracted to listen to her so she kept on talking and typing.

"I've noticed that it's always busy on Thursdays. I don't really know why." There was a pause for a few seconds before Rory added "How was your day?"

"It was really boring. I had to read this horrible book for work." Jess also had two jobs. Both he mainly did at home. He reviewed and wrote books.

"What was wrong with it?" Rory asked questions that she knew would get Jess into a rant because she loved them so much.

"Oh my god. Very slow book. The guy that wrote it should never write again. It took forever for anything to happen. Something would happen, and then the guy took twenty pages explaining it! I mean, the book is almost 300 pages long, and only like twenty-five things happen. The rest is him describing it all. Describing is nice, it paints a picture in your head, but you can't describe THAT much. It paints too much of a picture in your head. Then you get confused because you're so busy trying to picture the scene that you forget what's already happened!"

"Jeez that sounds horrible. Don't ever let me read that" Rory giggled.

"Don't worry, I would never subject anyone that I love or even like to that book. It's a waste of paper."

"So I take it you didn't give it a good review?"

"Of course not. I could have sworn that my brain started bleeding while I was reading it. I had to switch to a Hemingway to recover."

I don't think that a Hemingway could help anyone recover. You probably just made it worse."

Jess gave Rory a look that she knew far too well. He gave her his "Don't get me started" look. He had obviously had a bad day and was a bit cranky. So Rory backed down. She decided that she would finish her articles tomorrow. But tonight, she was going to spend time with Jess and try to cheer him up.

----------------------------

A/N: This is going to be a one-shot. Unless I think of something else to add to it. But I have three other fanfics I'm working on, so I'm pretty busy. And my brain might explode from all of the different things and different plots going on. Please review. This was a paper for school, and my teacher obviously doesn't watch Gilmore Girls because she's not cool enough. She was more interested in another story I wrote. That story had nothing to do with GG. It was just a funny story written about things that have happened to me. The actual things weren't funny but I made it into a comedy. So I'm rambling, I'll shut up now. Reviews are how we show love. Thanks!


End file.
